


"This is not right, you're human."

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Since Chuck suddenly came back you’re feelings for him became much stronger than before he left but he is nothing but a total asshole to you but you didnt know why.





	"This is not right, you're human."

A/N: This someone just evolved and i love writing angry chuck. I hope you guys like it. Have fun reading. Comments/Kudos are appreciated<3

I was currently digging through five books because of a current case the Winchester Brothers and I were working at but all those letters in those books didn’t make sense to me. I couldn’t concentrate a bit on this case. Since Chuck was back and it was revealed that he was God, literally fucking God, he was a total asshole to me, he was angry all the time when I was around him and I hadn’t the slightest clue why. Back in the apocalypse days when all that shit with Lucifer was happening we got a long so well but now, now it was the total opposite but it was all from his side. I kinda had feelings for him back then but not really strong ones but since his sudden appearance everything just broke down on me how strong my feelings for him actually were. Shaking my head, I ran my hands through my hair trying to focus on the case again but as soon as I did find back to it someone walked into the room. I looked up and noticed Chuck, he was wearing a baseball shirt and navy jeans, in his hand a beer bottle.

“Hey.” I greeted him trying to smile a bit. He just looked at me, raising one of his eyebrows not saying a word before he left again. What was his fucking problem? With a short hiss, I got up and walked to the kitchen, I needed a fucking glass of whiskey otherwise I wouldn’t survive a minute longer with him in this bunker since both Sam and Dean were gone doing some research on this haunted house. I straightly walked into the kitchen stopping at the fridge. I opened it and took out the whiskey bottle I placed there. Opening the bottle, I put the bottleneck on my lips and leaned my head back, letting the golden liquid run down my throat. The slight burning of the whiskey already made me feel a bit better.  
“Can you get out of the way?” I heard Chucks annoyed voice behind me. “Please.” He added then waiting for me to make room so he could get to the fridge. 

“Honestly no, I can’t. Maybe I just don’t want to.” I snarled at him the few sips of whiskey made me feel a bit stronger.

“I just want a fucking beer.” His voice rambling with anger, he didn’t move he was still standing a foot away from me.

“What is your fucking problem?” I hissed, I was sick of it, sick of him being angry at me without any reason.

“What my problem is?” He snarled back added by a sarcastic laugh and not a second later he had me captured between his hips and the fridge. Out of shock the bottle in my hand fell down, breaking into pieces, the glass sheds scattered all over the floor and the golden liquid shaping a big puddle next to my feet. My heart rate suddenly speeding up to god knows where, it felt like my heart was trying to escape my chest. “You are my fucking problem.”, Chuck growled close to my lips before he pressed his on mine and kissed me, it was an angry kiss but the amount of passion coming within made me weak in the knees. Heavily breathing he removed his lips from mine and disappearing within a second. 

Unsure about what just happened I let myself sink on the floor leaning my head against the fridge. What did just happen? Why was I his problem and if so why did he kiss me then?

“Fucking asshole.” I hissed knowing that he could hear me but I didn’t care. Accidentally I touched into a shard of glass that laid next to me, it immediately started bleeding. The shard was drilled deep inside my flesh. I took the part that was peeking out of my hand and carefully pulled it out, throwing it on the floor next to me before I got up to get a bandage for it. Gladly we had a first aid kit in the kitchen. I took the kit from the kitchen counter and opened it directly taking out the bandage I needed. With my teeth, I ripped open the plastic wrapping from the bandage. I spit it on the floor before I took the actual bandage out and started binding it around the bleeding cut. I tucked the end of the bandage between the other layers of it, it didn’t look great but to it was good enough to stop the bleeding.

“Now my whiskey is gone and I hurt myself.” With a broom in my hand I started swiping up the glass shards that were scattered on the floor and threw them into the garbage, after it I took a towel to soak up the rest of the golden liquid. The towel found its way into sink after I was done with cleaning up. 

I wanted to go back to finish my research but after what just happened my brain was more messed up than before but I tried to push this god damn asshole by side for now. Walking back into the main room I sat down in front of my books and took one that I hadn’t opened yet about the back story of the haunted house.   
I had no idea how long I was sitting over this book, writing out important stuff that could be useful for our case but a look on my phone told me that it was already far after midnight and the cut on my hand was burning like hell. Maybe I should just go to bed and forget everything. I folded all my used books back together before I put them back in the shelves but the last book fell out of my hands and landed on the floor. Just as I wanted to pick it up someone already had it in his hands. I rolled my eyes and got up again facing the man who just picked up my book.

“Oh, you can be nice? That’s new to me.” I growled taking the book away from him just to but it back into its shelve. 

“Y/N.” He tried but I didn’t let him, I was sick of him threatening me like this. His sight found my bandaged hand. “What happened?” Chuck asked me immediately grabbing after it.

“Why would you care Asshole.” I pulled my hand away so he couldn’t take it. Not giving him more attention I walked past him to the bedrooms. Behind me I could hear Chuck letting out a desperate sigh.

“You’re still one of my creations and I care about all of them.” He spoke up and I stopped turning around on my heels to face him.

“Then stop threatening me like I did something to you. I didn’t do anything. Since you’re back you’re a fucking asshole to me. I was happy to see you again, I feel in love with you back in the days and the second you were back my feelings for you became stronger.” I snarled at him balling my hands to fists not caring about the cut on my right hand.

“This is not right, you’re human. It’s just not right Y/N.” And there was his anger again. Suddenly I seemed to understand the problem he had but I wasn’t sure.

“Why the fuck shouldn’t it be right?” I yelled at the man who was about five feet away from me. 

“Because I’m god and you’re human. That’s why how’s that so hard to understand. We’re not meant to be together.” He snarled back at me, anger painted on his face. 

“Are you honestly serious about that? Is your stupid ego so big that you think this isn’t right?” I pressed my hands harder together not realizing that it caused my wound to start bleeding again.

“Humans and Angels aren’t allowed to be together so neither am I allowed to date a human.” He hissed but I knew he didn’t care about it, it was just his ego who was in his way.

“Who the fuck cares about who fucks who.” I snarled at him and suddenly I was pressed against the next wall, a hand on my hips the other one finding one of mine, interlacing our fingers with each other and placing them over my head on the wall. 

“The fucking second I saw your face again my feelings for you just crushed all over me and I had no idea how to deal with them. I’m angry at you for being so god damn attractive and I’m angry at myself for being attracted to you.” He whispered but I still could hear the anger in his voice, anger on himself for being attracted to a simple human being.

“You think that I’m attractive?” I whispered because I couldn’t believe what he just said. God think that I’m attractive. That didn’t seem real.

“Yes, you are fucking attractive and hot. You drive me fucking crazy.” Chuck growled our lips only a few inches apart from each other. Everything inside of me was feeling totally giddy, my heart was beating like crazy against my rib cage. 

“Chuck, I…” I had no idea what to say his words totally threw me over but he didn’t let me finish my sentence. He pressed his lips on mine, kissing me hard while he pushed me further into the wall, his hips pinning me against it. My hurt hand found its way into his hair, my fingers tangling his surprisingly soft hair around them and softly pulling on them. His lips parted mine giving him the chance to push his tongue into my mouth, discovering it and his tongue gliding along mine, starting a wild fight with it while his free hand found its way under my shirt, hovering over my body and roughly squeezing every inch of skin he found sending a hot shower of pleasure through my body. I moaned into his mouth as he started kneading my boobs through the thin firm of my bra.

“I’ve been dying to hear your moans.” He whispered, letting go of my hand he grabbed after the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it somewhere on the floor next to us. The cold air hit my already heated up skin causing my nipples to harden under my bra. “Holy shit you’re so beautiful.” His eyes discovered my now half exposed body, his lips planting heated up kisses down my throat, sucking on it and leaving a deep red mark there. He snipped with his fingers to remove my bra faster, cupping his hands around each of my breasts he started kneading and squeezing them. Twirling my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers he caused them to harden even more easing a soft moan from me while he kept planting hot kisses down my neck, sucking more marks into my skin. As he wrapped his lips around one of my nipples and started sucking hard on them I immediately pulled on his hair and pushed my hips against his. I could feel how wet I already was, I wanted him now.

“Chuck please, I’m throbbing…” I moaned as he started sucking on my other nipple making me even more wet.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He growled against my breast before he let go of my nipple and started placing a path of wet hot kisses down over my sternum to my low tummy where his fingers opened my pants. Hooking his fingers in the hem of my jeans he directly pulled them down, followed by my panties. I stepped out of both so he could throw them away which he did. “I wanna see how wet you are.” The man kneeling in front of me whispered. Spreading my legs, he buried his face between my legs, shortly dipping his tongue into my entrance before he slowly licked through my folds spreading my arousal over them. He put his lips around my clit and started sucking on it, his tongue pushing slightly against it every few seconds.

“OH, MY FUCKING GOD” I screamed out fisting his air between my fingers as he kept up the work with his talented tongue. He circled his tongue around my clit, pushing against it but this time rougher causing me to push my hips closer to his face. His beard left some marks on my thighs the more he moved his head up and down.

“My god you’re fucking dripping.” He groaned against my core as his tongue glided through my folds again up to my clit where he started sucking on it again pushing me closer to the edge. I started grinding down on his face my fingers still tangled in his hair while my breath got fast with each new movement of his tongue. 

“I’m…I…” But I couldn’t finish my sentence, my legs started shaking and I knew I was about to come. Chuck seemed to realize it and roughly flicked his tongue a few more times against my clit sending me over the edge. He stood up again, his beard glistening from my arousal and his lips wet. One hand on my hips he kept me steady.

“You taste fucking amazing.” He whispered, snipping with his fingers he got rid of his clothes before he pressed his lips on my kissing me roughly just to share my taste with me.

“I want you.” I breathed out between a kiss as I felt his hard member pressing against my core. With a smirk, he wrapped one of my legs around his waist and got in line with my entrance before he slowly pushed himself in. I wrapped my other leg also around his hips and let out a moon at the sudden friction as he slowly filled me out inch for inch my arousal directly coating his cock. It felt so good to finally feel him, I’ve been waiting for this moment way too long.

“Are you okay?” He asked making sure I was okay with his size. I just nodded at his question on which he directly started rocking into me with deep and hard thrusts. Both of his hands placed on my hips, nails dug into my skin and his forehead leaned against mine. I had one of my hands on his neck while I kept my other on his shoulder. “You’re so tight.” He moaned, keeping up the pace of his thrusts after he changed his position to find the right spot to thrust in. His lips crushing down on mine again, teeth shortly capturing my lower lip, pulling on it and easing another moan from me on which he directly pushed his tongue into my mouth immediately starting a fight with mine for a few seconds before he buried his face in my neck. I started grinding down on him keeping up with the rhythm of his thrusts pulling at the sweaty strands of hair at the end of his neck and digging my nails deeper into his shoulder the harder his thrusts got leaving some marks there.

After a few minutes, the hallway was filled with heavy breathing, moans and my screams. Our sweaty bodies moving together in a perfect rhythm as if they were made to be together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Faster” I begged as I could feel another orgasm building up inside of me. Pulling at his hair I exposed his neck directly attacking it with my lips, sucking on it and leaving a deep red mark on his sweaty skin. Chuck let out a load moan before he circled his hips faster, pulling back out and pushing all the way back in hitting exact the right spot again and again pushing me closer to the edge. His thrusts got choppier after a few more thrusts telling me that he was also close.

“Come Baby…come with me.” He whispered his forehead leaned against mine circling his hips once more, he pulled out and pushed back in sending me over the edge shortly following me after it, spilling all of his load into me while he rode us through our orgasms. Snipping his fingers, he teleported us to my bedroom were we both landed on the bed.   
“Shit that was good.” He whispered as he slowly pulled out of me the rest of his load dripping on the bed sheets before he laid down next to me pulling me to his chest. I placed my head on his chest and looked up to him. 

“Chuck?” I asked him carefully because I wasn’t sure if we were together now or not. He glanced down at me a little smile hushing over his face.

“Do you want to be together with me?” He asked me then which caused me to blush since I forgot that he could read the thoughts of his creations.

“Yes, more than everything.” I responded a huge smile on my face. I waited for this moment so long and now it finally happened.

“I’m glad to hear that. I thought you hated me after I was such an asshole to you.” He said and I could hear the regret in his voice that he was such an asshole to me the past month but he finally jumped over his huge ego.

“I kinda did if I have to be honest because I didn’t know what suddenly came over you.” I told him still looking up to him while I started drawing little shapes on his chest. “But I could never really hate you therefore I love you too much.” I added with a little smile. He kissed the top of my hair slowly running his fingers through it.

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole, I really fucking am. I just didn’t know how to deal with these feelings.” He apologized to me still running his fingers through my hair. “I love you Y/N, I really do.” Chuck said placing another kiss on the top of my head before he took my hand and laced our fingers with each other, his thumb softly stroking over the back of my hand. 

“I forgive you Chuck. I love you, let’s just forget about it.” I whispered placing a soft kiss on his chest added by a soft yawn. 

“I’ll give you a better apology than that now sleep, Baby.” He pulled a blanket over our naked bodies and wrapped his arms around me. With a happy smile, happy that he finally jumped over his dumb ego and that we talked I fell asleep in his arms. The safest place on earth.


End file.
